


Rain

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Rain, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: "People are being nice to me tonight."





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cuz us Brits have nothing better to write about than the weather.

Shizuo. Of course it would be Shizuo, leaning back on one of the buildings out of the rain, watching Izaya with his cigarette smouldering in the dark.

Izaya, on the other hand, is very much in the rain, on the ground in his own blood and mud. He’d given up trying to stand.

Shizuo just stands there not saying anything. After a while, from his horizontal viewpoint, Izaya watches the cigarette's glint fall in the dark, to be crushed underfoot.

Shizuo says something over the rain, something about Shinra, and that is a very good question, a question Izaya had been asking himself since everyone's favourite 'doctor' wasn’t answering his phone, but the answer comes to him as sudden and disheartening as the realisation he couldn't get up.

“Shinra’s away.”

Shizuo doesn’t react. After a moment, those shoes start making their way towards him, and izaya closes his eyes, waiting for it. He’s not even going to try.

“Izaya,” Shizuo says, when izaya just keeps his eyes clenched with nothing happening, until he eventually tilts up his head to find out why.

Shizuo’s hand is extended, a begrudging offer of help. Izaya can’t make out his features in the dark, but he imagines they're annoyed, like izaya should have better things to do than collapse in the street.

Izaya raises an unsteady hand and feels Shizuo catch it in his own, haul him to his feet with hid famed strength as if he were no heavier than Mairu or Kuiruru. Shizuo holds on while he gets his balance. Their eyes meet.

The moment passes and Shizuo steps back, steps away, and Izaya’s standing by himself.

“You better get out of here,” Shizuo says, like he's a kid who's teacher’s forced him to play nice. Izaya even wonders if he’s heard him right over the rain.

Shizuo takes another step, like he’s leaving, and Izaya’s heart lurches; he is suddenly, urgently desperate to not be alone, and before he realises it, his hand has shot out and wrapped around Shizuo’s wrist.

He feels Shizuo stiffen, frowning behind his glasses, but hangs on dumbly while they both just stand there, getting soaked. The need to do something grows as Shizuo just looks at him, not saying anything and not shaking him off, so he steps in to fill the space and kisses him.

The idea of kissing in the rain is so romantic, so cliché, but in reality he is shaking too hard for it to be good, his hair is dripping into his eyes, he’s dirty and he’s getting it all over Shizuo, probably smells dirty and damp, but Shizuo is letting him in spite of all this. He is so solid, so warm, he lets Izaya cling to him and grips him with his free hand when his balance seems to waver, and he is _letting_ him.

Izaya feels small and stupid when it passes. He steps back.

“Sorry,” he says.

It's the first time he’s said it.

“It’s all right,” Shizuo says, like he means it.

His eyes grow hot again, and he has to duck his head.

“Go home, Izaya,” Shizuo says, and he says it like he’s Shinra, like he’s Simon, not like he’s his enemy.

Izaya nods. Yes, he needs to go home. 

* * *

 

When Namie sees the state of him, she laughs and laughs, until she sees something in his face she doesn’t like.

“What?” she demands. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing,” he says.

He’s goes to get a shower, ignoring the muddy trail he leaves behind him, feeling her eyes dig into his back.

She's still there when he gets out, and she’s cleaned the floor.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he says.

She doesn’t answer. She still looks annoyed.

“What’s wrong?” she demands.

“Nothing. Go home.”

She glares at him. 

“You know, if you weren’t so awful, I might give you a hug. Or something.”

He nods. He doesn’t know what to say to this.

She folds her arms.

“I’m not in tomorrow. It’s Seiji’s birthday. Do you want anything?”

He shakes his head. She’s probably already told him, probably already done everything that needs doing.

She stares at him, hands on her hips, like he’s deliberately pissing her off.

“If you weren’t so awful, I might even stay. As your friend,” she adds sternly, but he’s not listening by then. He’s nodding.

If he wasn’t so awful, Shizuo might have…might have what? He’d pulled Izaya out the rain, kissed him back and told him to go home. What more could he want?

Namie sighs and comes towards him. He thinks she might be about to slap him, when she pulls him into a rough hug. It’s nice. She is nice, underneath.

“Go to bed,” she says, in a tone similar to Shizuo’s.

“People are being nice to me tonight," he says.

She snorts. “Are they?”

“Well. Two of them. Including you.”

“Well, that’s a record, isn’t it?” She pulls back to look at him, almost sympathetically. “It’s your own fault, you know.”

Yes. He does know. 

**Author's Note:**

> OH THE ANGST.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
